


Mahbub

by blurryfaceimagines



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ? - Freeform, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Eren feels too much, GOSH, M/M, Modern AU, Modern verse, at the end, cuteness, no angst ffs, reiner is sleepy-bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryfaceimagines/pseuds/blurryfaceimagines
Summary: Eren decides to humor Reiner as he talks in his sleep.





	Mahbub

"Mnfh Eren."

  
Eren resisted the urge to shift onto his back to see his husband's expression. It was likely that Reiner was asleep- in which case Eren better not wake him up before he heard what he had to say. His giant husband was also a giant dork, and these dorky things were awfully endearing to the green eyed male.

  
With the soft puffs of breath tickling the back of his neck and the arm slung lazily around his middle twitching like it always did whenever Reiner was about to tell him something major in his sleep, Eren felt his shoulders go lax. Perhaps he could humor his husband some more.

  
"Erennh. Have to tell you somethinfh."

  
Eren bit the inside of his cheek to take a moment to calm himself down and not give in to the laughter threatening to bubble out before he replied softly. "What is it Reiner?"

  
He felt the arm around him tighten, in what he assumed was excitement, as Reiner gave his response in a hushed whisper. "I got you a diamond ring with your name for your birthday next week. But shhh. You can't find out till then."

  
It was an understatement to say that he was shocked.

  
"R-Reiner?" Eren winced as he said that out louder than he had intended. In his defence, his husband had practically dropped a bomb on him. In a good way. Upon getting no response, he shuffled in Reiner's hold till he was facing him, only to see him fast asleep. " _Reiner_?"

  
What else did he expect? Sighing, he placed a kiss on Reiner's jaw, barely stopping himself from pinching his cheeks while he was at it, before snuggling up to him.

  
"God damn it Reiner."

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very short drabble, i knowww!   
>  but i just! wanted to write something for reiren so much!   
>  there is too less of reiren on here sadly orz   
>  please leave a comment if you liked ^^;;   
>  //wrote this under half an hour- at this rate, i'm wondering how much more i could cook up lmao


End file.
